Demande en mariage
by Matfreya
Summary: Les differentes demande en mariage de nos nations ! (pleins de petits textes trop mignons ne dépassant pas les 500 mots)
1. France-Anglettere

Arthur n'était pas rassuré du tout, assis tout devant dans la petite embarcation, il se demandait pourquoi il avait laissé le bad touch trio le faire monter dans cette fichu attraction, et ce n'était en aucun cas l'absence des bras de son amant autours de sa taille qui l'aidait à gérer sa peur chronique de l'eau. Amant qui parlait gaiement avec ses deux meilleurs amis assis l'un derrière l'autre. L'embarcation avança, tracté par les railles. Il soupira et respira profondément, se trouvant idiot d'avoir peur d'un simple manège, surtout quand celui-ci était plutôt enfantin. En effet l'attraction qui stressé autant l'anglais n'était autre que celle des rondins. Le blond était assit dans un rondin de bois en plastique qui était sur des railles immergées, donnant illusion que le plastique flottait.

Il eu une première petite descente, avant que l'embarcation en entame une bien plus grosse faisant hurler Arthur qui une fois en bas se fit éclabousser. Pendant leurs chute il avait vu son compagnon et ses acolytes lever en l'air des feuilles de papiers, alors que le flash de la traditionnelle photo avait été déclenché. Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant le rendu des photos qu'il compris la raison des feuilles tendues, en effet il pouvait distinctement lire l'inscription, formée par les bouts de phrases présentes sur le papier : « Arthur, my love, will you marry me ?». Quand l'anglais se retourna vers Francis pour lui demander une explication, il retrouva celui-ci agenouillé, un écrin de satin ouvert dans la main, et un anneau trônait dans la boite. Arthur porta ses mains à sa bouche alors que ses yeux s'humidifier, il eu du mal à prononcer sa réponse, la voix tremblante d'émotions mal contenues. Une fois son «oui » prononcé, il se fit happé par deux bras aimants, alors que Francis lui passait la bague au doigt.


	2. Scotland-Prusse

Allistor caressait doucement les cheveux immaculés de son amant en souriant, en effet Gilbert était tranquillement endormi contre son torse. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du roux, son plan était en marche et il n'avait cas suivre les instructions qu'il s'était lui même donné pour que tout fonctionne. Il regarda son réveil, celui-ci indiquait 9h30, avec la nuit qu'ils avaient passé son petit ami ne serait pas debout avant 11 heures, parfait , cela lui laissait le temps de tout préparer, et puis la surprise n'arrivait pas avant 12 heures . Il embrassa doucement l'albinos qui remua légèrement avant de se rendormir et se leva pour aller prendre une douche, il en sortit une demi-heure plus tard, frais et complètement éveillé. À 11h17, comme l'écossais l'avait prédit, il vit son amant arriver dans la cuisine en se frottant les yeux, seulement habillé d'un boxer et d'un des haut d'Allistor, il vint d'ailleurs se coller au propriétaire du haut, cachant son visage dans son torse, marmonnant un vague «bonjour». À midi le roux partit faire quelques courses et quand le prussien se proposa de l'accompagner, il refusa, prétextant que Gilbert devait attendre un ami à lui.

L'albinos s'ennuyait à mourir et son amant lui manquait, c'est à cela qu'il pensait assis derrière l'une des grandes fenêtre du salon, regardant la grisaille écossaise. Il bouder légèrement, c'était rare que qu'il puisse passer du temps avec son amoureux et celui-ci partait faire des courses sans même vouloir qu'il vienne, l'écossais allait l'entendre! À midi et demie, quelqu'un sonna à la porte, le prussien alla ouvrir et il découvrit une petite boite sur le paillasson à l 'entrée de la maison mais un homme en tenue de magicien l'accompagnait. Celui-ci se mit à mimer quelque chose que le prussienne comprit pas, puis il se décala et l'albinos put apercevoir son amant agenouillé avec une bague à la main. Allistor n'eut pas le temps de prononcer la fameuse phrase qu'il se fit plaquer au sol par u prussien en pleure lui répétant que oui il voulait l'épouser


	3. sweden-finlande

Tino était tranquillement entrain de lire, il profitait d'un moment de paix pour se relaxer. Il récapitula quand même dans son esprit ce qui lui restait à faire avant ce soir, hum juste laver le linge sale et ranger la vaisselle, il sourit en entendant Peter rire tout haut, le petit était tranquillement dans sa chambre avec Berwald et les deux s'amuser en complotant des plans machiavéliques pour faire plaisir au petit finnois. Quelques heures plus tard ce fut Peter qui réveilla Tino, le blond s'était endormit sur son livre. Il tourna la tête vers son fils et lui sourit doucement, lui demandant où se trouver le suédois. L'enfant eu un sourire malicieux avant de lui répondre que son amant était dans la cuisine, mais qu'il ne devait pas aller le rejoindre tout de suite, devant l'incompréhension de Tino il lui tendit un album photo tout neuf. Quand il l'ouvrit le petit finnois fit un doux sourire, dans l'album était compilé toutes les photos des moments importants de sa vie amoureuse en compagnie de Berwald, et à la dernière page, une photo du suédois entrain d'acheter des alliances, Tino sentit son cœur battre plus fort et ses larmes coulèrent quand Peter lui demanda innocemment, un petit sourire sur le visage « tu veux bien épouser papa ? Il t'attend avec la bague dans la cuisine ». Le blond entra doucement dans la cuisine, et trouva son amant entrain de faire à manger, il s'approcha doucement de lui et l'enlaça par derrière, ayant aperçu l'écrin de satin sur le bar de la cuisine. Il chuchota doucement, la voix tremblante « oui je veux bien t'épouser ». Et les deux amoureux restèrent un moment enlacés dans un bonheur parfait, enfin jusqu'à ce que Peter vienne se plaindre qu'il avait faim.


	4. Russie-USA

Ivan restait à la fois perplexe et admiratif devant le mur entièrement couvert de beaux tournesols jaunes vifs, qu'il estima au nombre de mille, il regarda le petit papier froissé qu'il tenait dans ses mains, son amant lui avait proposé une chasse aux trésors et l'avait fait courir dans toute la cité new-yorkaise, s'amusant à lui laisser ici et là de petits indices. Il repris son souffle et scruta la petite rue crasseuse dans laquelle il était, recherchant un indice, le grand russe esquissa un sourire en pensant que son Américain se souvenait que la belle fleur était si chère à son cœur. Au bout d'un petit moment Ivan remarqua un petit fil qui pendait d'un des plus hauts tournesols, il tira légèrement dessus et les tournesols lui tombèrent dessus, lui donnant l'impression d'être sous une pluie de fleurs. Quand le mur fut déserté de toute objet florale, Ivan put voir nettement le béton qui constituait le vieux mur en face de lui, il se recula légèrement pour admirer le tag qui couvrait la surface rugueuse. À force de marcher en arrière il buta contre un corps et deux bras l'enlacèrent.

\- tu aimes le dessin ?

Ivan ne put que hocher la tête, admirant l'image imprimé sur le mur, elle représentait Alfred à genoux devant un homme qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, le demandant en mariage à en croire la bulle de dialogue qui sortait de la bouche de l'américain. Au bout d'un petit moment il sentit un léger baisé sur sa nuque.

-Ivan je voudrais ta réponse, alors tu veux bien m'épouser ?

-Da …

Au bout d'un moment l'américain lui pris la main et fit glisser une bague à son annuaire avant de rigoler :

-Par contre ne rêve pas trop il est hors de question que je me mette à genou devant toi ! Un héro ne se mets jamais à genou !

-Mais bien sur je te crois Alfred ...


	5. China-Japan

Kiku transpirait à grosse gouttes, son amant millénaire l'avait emmené en balade sur un de ses lieux historique. Quand il avait appris qu'ils allaient faire une balade, le japonais avait été à la fois heureux et curieux de savoir ou son amour allait l'emmener. Maintenant il regrettait amèrement de s'être laissé entraîné dans par la bonne humeur de Yao, car il n'avait compris qu'une fois arrivé ce que son amant avait sous-entendu par «petite balade'» en effet depuis le début de l'après midi ils montait et descendait les hautes marches de la muraille de chine, essoufflé.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que le crépuscule commençait à pointer, Yao s'arrêta enfin, il enlaça doucement le japonais en lui embrassant le front, celui-ci se laissa aller dans les bras protecteur de son aîné. Yao sourit, le nez dans les cheveux du plus petit, une idée lui traversa l'esprit et avant qu'il ne le remarque, les mot franchir la barrière de ses lèvres : « j'aimerais que nous soyons marier un jour », le japonais le regarda et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser chastement « alors marions-nous, je suis sûr qu'Alfred serait ravie que l'on se marrie à San Francisco». Le visage de Yao s'illumina et il rigola joyeusement « Alors épouse moi, Aru ! », Kiku hocha la tête et l'enlaça. Au loin on pouvait voir deux amants s'embrasser en Haut de la muraille de Chine avec pour seul éclairage, les rayons du soleil couchant.


	6. Deutschland-Italia

La pluie tombait, et le ciel noir ne lui inspirait aucunement confiance, seulement il savait que son âme-sœur était terrorisé à l'instant même. Il arriva sous le porche de la petite maison, il ferma son parapluie et entra discrètement, sachant pertinemment où était caché la clef de la petite maison italienne. Une fois dans la maison il s'annonça et à peine eu-t-il posé son parapluie au sol qu'une petite masse tremblante vint se blottir contre lui sans un mot. Le blond sourit et l'enlaça doucement, à ce simple contact les frémissements du petit brun se calmèrent, et au bout d'un court moment il releva ses grand yeux ambré vers l'aryen.

-veeeee Ludwig, pourquoi tu es venus ?

-et bien il pleut et il me semble que Romano est chez Espagne cette semaine, et au vu de tes tremblements tous sauf viriles j'ai bien fait de venir.

L'italien lui fit un grand sourire et l'embrassa, surprenant Ludwig par la même occasion. Les deux allèrent se coucher et le lendemain quand l'italien fut réveillé par les premiers rayons de soleil, une note trônait sur l'oreiller du blond, Felicianno se mit soudainement à pleurer quand il décrypta l'inscription :

« veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Il se précipita dans la cuisine et se jeta sur l'allemand, en criant un grand «oui» ! ...


	7. Pologne-Lituanie

Le lituanien soupira en se frottant les mains, il jeta un regard à la patinoire, cherchant son amant du regard, il le trouva entrain de sprinter sur la glace, se prenant pour un professionnel, en effet depuis que Feliks s'était mis à regarder Yuri on ice, il voulait devenir patineur professionnel , chose qui exaspérait Toris. Le polonais revint le voir après une grosse heure à patiner, ses joues rouges et les cheveux complètement décoiffés, le lituanien le trouvait tout bonnement craquant dans cet accoutrement, alors quand le blond lui demanda si il avait progressé malgré ses nombreuses chutes, il ne put qu'acquiescé, un doux sourire au lèvres. Quand Feliks voulut repartir sur la glace, il prit la main de du châtain dans la sienne, argumentant que comme ça ils préparaient la danse pour leurs mariage, comme celui-ci était prévu dans un mois, à cet instant Toris le regarda choqué, et le blond lui fit un petit sourire

-c'était censé genre être une surprise, mais c'est trop cool pour que je garde le secret !

Le châtain rigola, tout en secouant positivement la tête, il fini par se laisser entraîner sur la glace, et commença une valse, laissant Feliks mener la danse et priant intérieurement pour que la salle de réception ne sois pas entièrement rose avec des poneys. Cependant quand le polonais l'embrassa, il se dit que le rose était peut-être une jolie couleur, et que cela lui importait peu, si son amant était joyeux grâce à cela, au contraire il en était lui-même heureux.


	8. Spain-England

Arthur soupira, installé dans sa spacieuse cabine, les bras croisés sur son bureau et sa tête rreposant dedans, il désespérait, sa flotte venait d'être attaqué par cet idiot de frog, et il avait subit pas mal de dégâts. Il soupira, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : voir son amant. Des yeux vert et une peau halée s'imposa à son esprit, le prenant au dépourvu, et faisant monter une douce chaleur dans son cœur, il devait bien se l'avouer, son espagnol lui manquait. Dépité, il décida d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain il se réveilla avec la nette impression que quelque chose 'allait pas, en effet son navire était bien trop silencieux. Il se leva en bougonnant et sortit de sa cabine pour ne trouver qu'un seul homme sur le bastingage, Arthur grimaça lorsqu'il reconnu le long manteau rouge, légèrement semblable au sien. Il s'avança, méfiant, même si son cœur semblait s'emballer -après tout il avait une réputation à tenir- son amant pouvait être très joueur quant il s'y mettait.

Une fois qu'il fut en face de l'hispanique, et qu'il eu vérifier que celui-ci n'avait rien de dangereux pour ses mèches blondes, il se laissa enfin aller, adoucissant les traits de son visage. Il s'approcha d'Antonio et lui caressa la joue d'un geste tendre.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Tu sais que s'est dangereux de venir troubler le paisible sommeil du Capitaine Kirkland, et ceux même pour un conquistador aussi sexy, lui sourit le blond de façon lubrique.

-Eheh ne m'en veux pas _mi_ _corazón,_ si je suis là s'est pour te proposer un accord !

-comment ça ?

-eh bien, j'aurais aimer associer nos deux pavillons.

Le britannique le regarda avant acquiescer , il ouvrit la bouche pour y répondre mais il fut coupé par Antonio qui l'embrassa.

\- Et je veux seller notre accord par un mariage entre nous !

Arthur crut qu'il allait défaillir et du se retenir à l'hispanique pour être sur de ne pas tomber. Il répondit positivement à la question de son amant avant de se laisser entraîner sur le lit au draps pourpre de sa cabine.

Quelques jours plus tard, les deux bateaux avait accosté et les deux hommes avait un anneau d'or au doigts. Les pirates étaient tranquillement allongés dans un lit au draps plus que douteux. Ils venaient de consumer le mariage, et étaient comblés. Le brun embrassa amoureusement son compagnon et lui susurra qu'il l'aimait, les joues de l'anglais prirent la même couleur que le manteau de leurs propriétaire.


End file.
